Sonny with a Change
by N. R. Crow
Summary: On the day that the So Random! cast tried to get Sonny back from the Falls when Chad tricked her, what if Sonny stayed? What is she instead joined the Falls cast? And what if she - worst of all - changed into her exact opposite? not good at summaries!
1. Prologue

The plot is pretty simple: What if Sonny _had_ in fact joined the Falls after Chad invited her? And what if Sonny changed because of it? What if _she_ steals the show away from Chad?

P.S= I'm gonna make the prologue as dramatic as Mackenzie Falls is :P

P.S.S= I also own none of this!

P.P.S.S= Also, sorry if it's confusing at the beginning. The 'they' that rushed in was the So Random! cast, and the '_them'_ in italics are the Falls cast.

**Prologue-**

They had rushed in, trying to protect me. But I didn't need protection anymore. I had _them_.

**Sometimes caring isn't strong enough.**

They wanted me back. Well, of course they did! I was the _star_ of their show! They shouldn't have rejected me like they did.

**Pain can be stronger.**

I rejected them, watching in victory as their faces fell. It still made me laugh, how they thought I would come back to them when I had all this!

**Friendship doesn't always last forever.**

When the midget from the Randoms group threatened me, Chad had put a protective arm around my shoulders, telling them to leave while the bodyguard came back from his break, ready to drag them out if he had to.

**Especially when it's short.**

Soon enough, Chad convinced Mr. Condor to allow me onto the Falls. I simply _refused_ to go back to the Randoms. I changed my name back to Allison, dyed my hair to a darker brown, and became yet another actress on the Number One Show in Condor Studios.

**Fame can change a person.**

The Randoms made sure to glare at me in the halls. But I was always surrounded by my _new_ cast, Chad at my side. We were the new stars of the show, Chloe having been found cheating on Mackenzie in the show. I was the new love interest.

**Even a person like Sonny.**

The press went wild with my changes. Some even went as far as to say Chad and the world of drama was changing me. I simply told them I was done at Chuckle City and ready to move on to bigger and better things.

**Tensions Rise.**

But in the cafeteria, I still see the Randoms throwing glances at me, sometimes fully of pleading, sometimes full of hate. But I was with the Falls now. And I was falling for none other than my own co-star.

**Mackenzie Falls.**


	2. Chapter 1 Alone Ain't Fun

It had been a couple weeks now since the Randoms had tried to get me back on their show by dressing up in the lame excuse of costumes Sonny had made for them. _I_ was not Sonny. _I_ was Allison Monroe. The only person who ever got away with calling me Sonny was Chad. He still liked to annoy the crap out of me, but I wouldn't have expected more. Whenever we weren't shooting and I was going somewhere the Falls cast followed me. They knew how much the Randoms would want to get back at me, so Chad had ordered at least three people follow me.

I didn't mind, especially when the midget of the Randoms threw glances at me, whispering 'Evil!', drawing out the word. The others would just roll their eyes, so I started to copy them. I was no longer the childish, perky, little kid like girl I used to be. I had changed a lot in those couple of weeks.

Every Wednesday was class for half the day, then lunch, then we could do whatever we wanted. As usual, I sat in between Portlyn and Chad in the front row. As always, our teacher was _way_ better than the Randoms' teacher. She really didn't care if someone was texting right in front of her. The only thing that bothered her was actually talking out loud. As usual, my phone buzzed, no longer the hick phone I used to have, but pink… and sparkly, of course!

It was a text from Chad, making me half smile. It wasn't like I was surprised of anything. Chad had a daily routine; he liked to make sure he followed it.

_I overheard the Randoms tlking bout pranking u_

_- C.D.C_

This news made me frown. I thought they had given up, so I sighed, exasperated, replying quickly

_When will they give up?_

_- A.S.M_

I looked over at Chad, only to see him shrug.

The Randoms were still wondering why I chose the Falls over them. But wasn't it obvious? The Falls was _much_ better. _They_ had smoothies, a chocolate fountain, and _they_ didn't reject my ideas harshly.

I winced, their rejection of my idea still tender. But I quickly regained my stature, shaking out my dark brown wavy hair just in time to see a new text on my pink (and _sparkly!_) phone.

_Dunno, Sonshine. They won't get the chance, though._

_- C.D.C _

I made sure to turn sideways in my seat to quickly cast him a glare at my newest nickname, making him smile back at me.

But, with a start, I noticed his smile wasn't the same as it used to be. I started to get worried, wondering what had happened, like anybody would worry about their star. Especially when the star held the power to fire you.

_Wht's wrong?_

_- A.S.M_

He frowned at my message, looking over at me to mouth _'nothing'_ before turning back to the teacher, acting like he was paying attention, and sliding the phone in his front pocket.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my legs and leaning back in my chair.

It wasn't the normal plastic ones that I used to have while I lived in Chuckle City, but it was padded and a different color for each person. Mine was a light golden pink color, like the lightest pink in a sunrise mixing with the sun. Chad's was a royal blue. When I had first asked, he had smiled and said, "They make my eyes pop." I had rolled my eyes at the time, but now I understood what he meant.

Behind me, from right to left, was Chastity, Marta, Skyler, and Ferguson. And all of them were my new 'friends'. But they weren't a family, not like the Randoms were. And after my mother heard about my switching shows and my change of attitude, she stopped calling me. Connie had moved back to Wisconsin, making me angrier than ever.

Even after hearing about Chad's plan, I still stayed with the Falls. It was still better than Chuckle City.

Besides, being on the Falls made me even more popular. On our website, there was even a 'Team Chloe' and 'Team Katrina' button that we just installed last week, after the first episode I had starred in premiered.

On the show I played a girl named Katrina who was lower-upper-class, slightly richer than Chloe's family. But unlike the other girls, Katrina showed no emotions towards Mackenzie acting like she cared nothing about him. And the rest was still to be planned.

As soon as the bell rang, I turned towards Chad, about to ask him more about what was wrong, but he was already walking out of the door. Portlyn got up and patted my hand, giving me a small smile.

"He doesn't like it when people know there's something wrong with him. He likes to look untouchable." She rolled her eyes shaking her head. I just nodded, removing my hand from under hers and walking out of class, deciding to skip lunch. I needed to avoid Chad for a while and sort out my thoughts about him… And other things, of course!

But I was alone, and after hearing four different sounding laughter behind me, I finally figured it out. Spinning on my heel, I turned to find myself in front of three of the four people from the So Random! cast, all smiling toothily. Another laugh behind me told me the midget of the group was there, blocking my way. _The stupid kid must've been in the vents!_ I thought angrily, just noticing what was in their hands.

Water balloons.

Filled with not water, but paint.

And by their smiles, I was guessing it was the quick drying kind too.

Before I could scream, one hit me in the upper face, the ugly orange color dripping down my curly hair. After the first one hit me, many more followed, me screaming the whole time. After a half hour of screaming – I had been wandering aimlessly and had found somewhere rarely anyone ever went – they ran off, Zora shoving me on the way past me, making me lose my balance in the puddle of multi colored paint and fall into it, more paint splashing all over my Mackenzie Falls outfit, my scream of terror becoming a scream of rage.

It took me a while, but I finally stood up from the puddle, managing not to slip this time. I trudged towards the cafeteria, paint slowly dripping off of me. But by the time I finally got there, the paint had dried, leaving me multi-colored in the process.

My paint-splattered boots thudded loudly when I stomped in, earning loud laughter from the Randoms' table and gasps from my casts table.

Chad was the first to get to my side, his mouth gaping open. "Sonny! What happened?" He asked, his voice a hiss.

I exploded, all my anger at the idea of having paint filled water balloons thrown at me coming out on Chad by accident. "Oh, I don't know? _They_ found me! _Alone_ might I add. And now I'm _covered_ in paint!"

He didn't have to ask who 'they' were, but he quickly turned around to glare at them.

But they were still laughing

My dinner had been brought to me to my dressing room – the second biggest of the cast – thanks to Chad.

"We'll get them back, Sonny. They'll wish they had never done this to us." He said, dead serious.

**Tensions Rise.**

"They'll wish more than that. They'll all fall… One. By. One." I smiled at this, barely reigning in my excitement.

**Mackenzie Falls.**

P.S= Sorry there wasn't much conversation. Plus, I might not get them in that fast. I'm camping in like 6 days, so I don't have all that much time on my hands. But thanks for reading this if you do! Review please! :]


	3. Chapter 2 One Down Three To Go

**So, I've gotta thank some people and answer some questions. First of all, Thanks for those that reviewed (Jenifer Fang, LOLChanny819, ****babykjf101****), and Thanks for those who favorited (haha, according to Word that ain't a word, but ain't is…) my story (****princesstaranee, xo dee-dee xo, NicNack4U, Ryoma Ikuto Fenton, babykjf101), and Thanks for those who put my story on 'Story Alert' (LOLChanny819, Twilight Is My Second Language, NicNack4U, xxlil-mizz-hannahxx, YuukiXEdwardXRenoXSparda4ever, babykjf101), and Thanks for those who favorite me as an author (babykjf101)** **finally, thanks for those who put me on author alert (hagane-girl)**

**And the Questions:**

**LOLChanny819: Sorry, can't answer the first question, but my devious mind is already at work planning that. As for the second one, I can totally answer it! Chad still likes poking fun at Sonny. So he's exactly like he usually is to Sonny :P Haha, and the whole 'Tensions Rise… Mackenzie Falls' thing is something I got from the Mackenzie Falls minisodes, which are HILARIOUS! **

**And yes, I still own nothing to do with Sonny with a Chance, nor any other Disney show.**

**So, now I shall allow your peepers to gaze upon Chapter 3:**

Chapter 3-

The next morning I crept out of my dressing room around 3 AM, wearing black stilettos, a black skirt with black tights, and a long-sleeved black shirt, plus a ski mask – the kind that burglars wear – pulled over my face, my hair tucked carefully inside.

Chad and I had made our plan yesterday. After much fighting and a significantly small amount of 'Fine. Fine!s and Good. Good!s' he finally agreed to my plan of one by one. Our first target was Tawni, which would be absolutely easy. We arranged them by days, but left every other day out for relaxation. I mean, c'mon, we're _dramatic_ actors and actresses. We had to relax our drama muscles at least once every other day.

I knew this hallway too well for me to like, but it was something I had to deal with. So with a sigh, I got a grip on myself as I rounded the corner, seeing Chad on the other side of the hall, next to a door I knew too much about. He was wearing something a lot like mine, a tight long-sleeved black shirt, black jeans, black tennis shoes, and the same kind of hat.

Our plan was simple: In and out, no questions act.

When I got close enough, Chad motioned that the door was locked, clearly flustered. I just rolled my eyes, shoving him out of the way, and pulled a bobby pin from my skirt pocket. After jiggling it in the lock for a while, it clicked. Chad rose an eyebrow, but just shook his head, not able to ask yet. So instead, he turned the knob slowly, careful to be quiet.

The dressing room I used to share with Tawni – I mean the dressing room _Sonny_ used to share with Tawni – was pretty much the same, just empty of me. I still knew Tawni well enough to know that every Wednesday night, her mother ordered her to stay in her dressing room. On those nights, Tawni had to sleep in here, which made our plan so much easier.

After the hour we needed, we hastily exited, walking back to Chad's dressing room. We stayed close together, the back of our hands brushing the other's every now and then, but neither of us stepped to the side.

When he closed the door, I couldn't help myself but to laugh. But when I saw Chad's expression of amusement mixed with confusion, I stopped, frowning at him with questioning clear in my brown eyes. "What?" I asked, wondering if I had something in my teeth, but I knew better than to check.

"I never thought I'd see the day that _you'd_ prank the Randoms, Munroe." He shrugged, plopping down on his royal blue couch, spreading out on it like any normal teenager: one arm over the top, one foot on the armrest, one leg hanging off the edge, and one taking off the ski mask and shaking his impossible hair out. Okay, so most teenagers don't spread out on a couch in a _dressing room_ after _pranking_ the unfortunately famous _Tawni Hart_, but you get the deal.

"_Sonny_ wouldn't have, but I'm not Sonny, now am I?" I retorted, sitting down on a chair near the door.

He rolled his eyes, matching my tone of annoyance. "_You_ are still Sonny whether you like it or not. _You_ have the same brown eyes. _You_ are still her, Munroe. _You've_ just locked her away."

An emotion flashed across his face, but it was gone too soon for me to read it. "I. Am. Not. Sonny." I hissed, glaring at him.

His icey blue eyes met my glare, his holding more menace than mine, making his blue eyes look like a blizzard. But I didn't back down. That was too Sonny like for me.

"Yes. You. Are."

"No. I'm. Not."

"Yes. You. Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"_Not!_"

"_Are!_"

"_Are!_"

"_Not!_"

I smiled triumphantly, tossing my brown curls behind my back. "Thanks for agreeing with me."

He cursed under his breath, looking defeated.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ agree with people who have a personality issue." He shot at me, glaring as intensely as he could at me.

"Allison Munroe does _not_ associate with people who _think_ she has a personality issue." I shot back, glaring back with equal force.

"Well, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _care_ what Allison Munroe doesn't like!"

"Ya, Well, Allison Munroe doesn't care what _Chad Dylan Goldfarb_ doesn't like!"

He gasped, putting his hand to his mouth, his eyes wide.

"How could you take it that _far_, Sonny?" He asked, his voice muffled by his hand.

"Because I felt like it!" I shouted, rolling my eyes.

"Fine!"

"_Fine!_"

"_Good!_"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I know _I_ am, but I don't know about you…" I trailed off, putting a thoughtful finger to my chin, tapping it slowly.

"Allison!" He whined like a kid, making me laugh. My huge smile threw us both off, causing me to quickly get up and out of his dressing room, slamming the door behind me.

That was the first time Sonny had shown through Allison.

When it was finally 8 AM, I crept out again, knowing Chad would be here soon. It took him a little bit, but he was there, listening for the same thing. We both started laughing when we heard it: Tawni's screaming.

"Wanna go see?" He asked, glancing at me with a smile.

I nodded, half-smiling at him. "Yes, lets."

But before we could take a step, Tawni was already running down the hall, still screaming, at us. She looked absolutely terrifying, but not in a scary way. We both started laughing again, me using Chad for support. We had taken _all_ of her Coco-Moco-Coco lipstick and smeared it all over her, took my – Sonny's – old friend Lucy's quick drying glue mixture out of a bucket and practically dumped it on her (Tawni was always a very deep sleeper) before rubbing it all over her, added some colorful feathers over the glue-like substance, and glued a hideous looking bird mask to her face.

Trust me, it was going to take _millions_ of showers to get rid of the glue mixture.

But when Tawni saw me, her screaming stopped so she could glare at me.

"You!" She shouted, her eyes widening as she pointed at me in total shock.

I just nodded, still laughing.

"You did this to me!" She shrieked.

I just nodded again, trying to hold in another spurt of laughter. But when my mouth did open, it was for a scream as Tawni tackled me, screaming louder than me.

We started a fight, scratching, clawing, and even biting each other, before I felt someone grab the back of my shirt, tugging me up.

"Hey!" I shouted, trying to push the person away when I was finally on my feet again.

"Allison, stop." Chad warned, letting go of my collar.

I just grumbled under my breath, knowing better than to push him any farther.

"I'll get you guys for this!" Tawni screamed, looking between us before she huffed. With a final scream, she stomped away, feather falling off of her every now and then.

**Tensions Rise.**

"One down… Three to go." I hissed, a slow smile forming on my lips.

**Mackenzie Falls.**

**I know this is pretty early, but I couldn't sleep at all last night. So here's Chapter 3! :P Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3 These Little Suprises

**So it's 11:30, and I'm writing this from the cabin my parents rented. Tonight's my last night here, and I'm pretty glad I'm leaving. Camping is **_**so**_** not my thing. Trust me. I've LITTERALLY got at least 50 but bites, and all of them sting because of some medicine my mother smeared all over me. Anyways, I'm working on three stories (one of them is another SWAC fanfic multi-chapter, and the other is an actual book) so I plan to write a chapter for each. Sorry if this lacks anything :P Just got back from the campfire.**

During the middle of the day, it had started raining. Like, not the drizzle kind of rain, but a huge thunderstorm and everything. But even so, Chad, the idiot I think he is, kept us at the studio. Even though the weather people said the storm was going to get worse – which was hard to believe, considering trees were almost already bent in half because of the wind, and the thunder practically shook the studio, and the power had flickered a lot in the last few seconds – he said that he never trusted weather people. And all of us on the Falls cast… Well, we really wanted to keep our jobs.

But even worse, Sonny was starting to peek out again. During one of the more intense scenes when 'Mackenzie' and 'Katrina' were supposed to be staring into each other's eyes, I was suddenly doubled over laughing. When Chad started shouting 'cut' loudly, I could hear the annoyance in his tone, and yet I kept laughing. It was almost seven minutes before I had _finally_ shut up. And that happened to be seconds after Chad threw a pitcher of water over my head. Everyone gasped simultaneously, covering their mouths, being the dramatic people they were while I just seethed.

In only a couple of steps, I was so close to Chad, our noses were almost touching as he looked down on me and I looked up at him. What happened next surprised us both. I smacked him as hard as I could, glaring up at him with as much intense force as I could muster.

"How dare you throw water on me!" I shrieked, water still dripping off my soaked clothes.

He glared at me, opening his mouth to retort, but before he could thunder boomed and the power went out. _I_ was never a fan of the dark, so I did the first thing that came to my mind… I threw my arms around Chad and screamed like every other girl there. Except Chastity was closer to Skyler, and Portlyn was closer to Ferguson. Then there was Marta. Instead of copying Portlyn and grabbing onto Ferguson, she ran over to where Chad and I were, throwing her arms around his side casting me evil glares.

That move happened to totally make my anger worse, but before I could actually punch her, Chad glanced over at her and rolled his eyes. "It's just a storm, idiot." He said, turning back to face me with searching eyes. "You okay?"

"Yes." The word was stolen from my mouth by none other than Marta. I swear, that girl is a pain in my butt. I glared at her while I slowly unwrapped my arms from around Chad. Marta happily let me, sticking to his side like glue.

"I'm fine." I tried to say it harshly while I felt my face warm, but, as usual, my voice refused to abide by my will. Instead of the hiss I wanted, it was a squeak, like a scared little mouse.

Chad pushed Marta off of him rather roughly, making her stumble back and put a hand on my shoulder, still looking at me with a searching look. "Sonny, it's _just_ a storm. It's not going to hurt you. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't let girls get hurt in his presence."

I rolled my eyes and nodded, trying to act like his hand on my shoulder didn't affect me. "It's Allison, Chad. Not Sonny."

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "It's always going to be Sonny. At least it will be to me. Allison is too plain for a girl like you."

Before I could respond to his statement, my cheeks already hotter than before, he walked off to the side and grabbed the flashlight someone had put there. "Alright everyone, you can go home now! Just be careful! I don't want any of the actors or actresses hurt! That would be too much work for me, and I really don't want to change the scripts… again."

Everyone nodded and scrambled away… Except for Chad and me. And Marta. In seconds, she was stuck to Chad's side again, hanging onto his arm, and looking up at him with doe eyes.

My jealousy, and anger sparked. "Goodbye! Have _fun_!" I shouted at them both, turning on my heels and stomping out.

"Sonny, wait!" Chad shouted, just as I reached the door leading to my escape. I paused, but only for a second, just long enough for him to order Marta to release him. Then she started whining. By then, I had had enough. The door slammed open, and I stomped out, puddles of rain splashing around my ankles.

The wind bit at me with harsh cold. If someone screamed, it would be carried away with the wind. I shivered, not because of the cold weather. The rain pounded on my bare arms; I had forgotten my coat inside the studio. There were three cars in the parking lot. One was very expensive looking, Chad's; One was hot pink and new looking, Marta's; and then there was mine. It was my mom's really, the one I got her after joining the Falls cast. It had looked _so_ cute in the commercials with little hamsters driving it. Not to mention she _needed_ a new car for her birthday. I had gotten it for her before I went to the studio, but had them put a bow on it and make it look absolutely perfect. After we were done shooting that day, Portlyn dropped me off at the car dealership, and I drove it home. She wasn't there. She left a note. She was gone. I could still remember what the note said; I still kept it in my pocket every single day, hoping she'd come back. I really did miss her more than anything. In the letter, she talked about how much I had changed, how she wanted her old daughter back. She'd gone back to Wisconsin, leaving me alone. So now, it was my car.

"But she isn't _one_ of us, Chad! She's still a Random! Once a Random, always a Random!" Marta's voice rang out. As quick as I could, I darted behind the wall, hiding from them.

"She's one of us now, Marta! She chose us over the Randoms! It means she's smarter than _them_. She _belongs_ with us, more than _you_ do." That was Chad's voice, and suddenly, I didn't want to be hiding. But then Marta's voice reminded me why I was hiding in the first place.

"You're only saying that because you _like_ her! But it's not her you like, it's Sonny. We all see the way you look at her. You want the Random back. She isn't coming back, Chad. Sonny's locked away like some zoo animal. Allison's the zookeeper. She's not going to let Sonny come back. It's useless." I could hear the smile in her voice, the purr on her words. And I could also hear how much she was enjoying hurting Chad like this. I wanted to kill her for doing this to him, but that would be a Sonny choice, not an Allison decision.

The hurt was deep in Chad's voice, making my heart wrench. "She'll come back. Sonny will find a way… even if I have to force Allison to be a Random again, I'll get Sonny back."

From my hiding spot, I could hear Marta stomp away to her car, puddles splashing noisily. It was then I decided to come out from behind the wall, only to see Chad leaning against the wall, hand covering his eyes, frown set deep. "Chad?" I asked quietly, afraid he might explode on me.

With a start, he dropped his hand to his side and looked over at me, eyes wide. "Son… I mean Allison, you look… cold?" Before I could say a thing, he shrugged off his brown jacket and held it out to me.

I smiled gratefully and walked over to stand next to him, sliding the jacket over my Mackenzie Falls uniform. There was a small silence before I looked over at him with serious eyes. "You can still call me Sonny… I like it when you do." I blushed at my comment, looking down at my feet.

He chuckled; I could feel his eyes on the back of my neck, so I looked up again, meeting his eyes. Both of them sparkled, but I would _never_ admit that, no matter how Sonny like that was. I would never admit his perfection, or how much I loved to hear him say my name was Sonny, or how much of a crush I had on him. I just wouldn't say it. "I miss the old you." He admitted, a lost look taking over the sparkle in his eyes.

I winced, not liking to talk about the old me. You weren't lying when you said you would even force me to be a Random just to get the old me back… were you?"

He frowned, but didn't deny it. "You were always smiling and laughing. I didn't throw the water on you to shut you up. I threw it on you because when you laugh now, it hurts. When you laugh now, it sounds hollow, and it hurts."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Chad Dylan Cooper is deeper than I thought." I said, smiling. And for once, I was trying my best to let Sonny come out. I wanted to show Chad she was still there, but for once, she wasn't listening. I just couldn't be her anymore.

"There's a lot about me that you don't know." He said.

I was about to retort, but he swiftly bent down to kiss me. Sparks flew, even brighter than the lightening, making the cold rain and wind disappear, warmth taking its place. But after seconds, it all disappeared again, and I opened my eyes to find him running towards his car, leaving me alone, pressed against the studio wall, with his jacket. I pressed the jacket around me, using one hand to lift the collar, and took a deep breath, letting Chad's scent send my brain haywire

In the back of my mind, Sonny was screaming with joy. I just smiled, slowly walking towards my car, Chad already speeding down the road.

**Tensions Rise.**

I didn't know it at the time, but Marta was watching from behind a tree, angrier than ever. Her mind was filled with plans for me, wanting me out of the way. She wanted Chad to herself. "You won't be at the Falls for long, Monroe…" She hissed, watching me leave.

**Mackenzie Falls.**

**So that's Chapter 3. Since you won't read this until tomorrow, I just **_**had**_** to add the kiss. Hope you enjoy! Review please! :P**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long. I've been forced to go on vacation with my family… Vacation's fun, right? Haha! Not when you go with my family! :P**

I went to the studio early the next day, wondering if it would be awkward between me and Chad now. But I wasn't thinking at the early hour of 5:30 AM, and took the long way… The way through So Random!. And to make things worse, while I was off in "lala land", Sonny was in control. Without noticing it, I was heading straight for Tawni's dressing room.

When I stepped inside, I froze. Thankfully, Tawni was sleeping on our surprisingly comfortable couch. I tried to back out, but someone grabbed my wrists and put a hand over my mouth, dragging me out of the room while I struggled.

Before I knew what was happening, I was shoved into the Prop House, stumbling over my own feet before I caught my balance.

"Crazy. Rainy. Cloudy." I hissed, knowing it was them without turning around. It was odd, how I adopted Chad's names for them. When I tried to make up my own names for them, I got this horrible feeling in my stomach. Chad started teasing me about feeling 'guilty'. I shuddered at the word.

"Allison." Zora's voice rang out, her footsteps slowly getting louder as she walked closer to me. When she was close enough, I spun around and grabbed her upper arm, squeezing it tightly. She just snapped her fingers (with her free hand of course). Nico and Grady came over like dogs. Yes, I still remember their names. I just try not to.

Grady grabbed one arm while Nico grabbed the other, lifting my feet off the ground. I took a deep breath, getting ready to scream, when someone stuffed a piece of duct tape over my mouth.

"Tie her up." Zora commanded, snapping her fingers again. I tried struggling again, but they got me to the plastic purple cactus quickly, slamming handcuffs on my wrists before I could escape.

"_So Random! cast to the set. So Random! cast to the set. That is all."_ A voice said in monotone through the speaker.

Zora scowled, turning to face me again. "We'll come back for you later." And with a devious smile, she left, Nico in tow. Grady stayed back for a little while, giving me a sad smile, before walking out after them. What was this? Good cop, Bad cop?

I tried struggling again, but my feet were on the very edge of the pot, and my arms were stuck behind me. After a bit of struggling, I started thrashing, jerking myself back and forth. Of course, it was the stupidest move I could've made. The cactus fell to the ground, bringing me with it, screaming through the tape, my shriek muffled.

When I hit the ground, my head hit the floor pretty hard, making my vision go blurry. I started to get sleepy when a smell hit me. The scent made me smile, an image of the blonde jerk who had kissed me only yesterday floating in my mind.

I only wished he was here to save me, like some knight in shining armor. But instead, all I had was his jacket around my shoulders, still filled with his scent. Chad was the last thing I thought of before I succumbed to the darkness, letting my eyes close.

I woke up the feeling of moving. Thinking the So Random! cast was back to finish me off or something, I started thrashing again, my muffled screams seeping through the duct tape. But, with a start, I noticed my screams weren't muffled at all… My screams even started to hurt _my_ ears.

"Sonny, shut _up_." A familiar voice hissed at me from behind. I noticed I wasn't laying down anymore, but standing up once again.

"Chad?" I asked quietly, not wanting to believe it. After all, it could've been my own imagination. He did star in my dreams after all, a thought Sonny was absolutely happy about.

"No, it's Santa Clause. Of _course_ it's me, idiot!" He shot back, jerking on the handcuffs, making me yelp. He mumbled a small 'sorry' and got back to trying to get the stupid cuffs off of me.

"I am _not_ an idiot!" I shouted, making him sigh in frustration.

"_Yes,_ you are. And didn't I tell you to shut up? Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ like to be disobeyed."

"No, I'm not. And do I _really_ need to remind you of what happened _last_ time we did the whole third person thing? Besides, Allison Munroe likes to both annoy and disobey Chad Dylan Cooper."

He jerked on my cuffs again, earning another yelp from me. "You are too, Sonny."

"I am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

He paused, thinking about it before walking in front of me, smiling crookedly. "Thanks for agreeing with me, Sonshine."

I just glared at him, slapping his shoulder. Wait… I shouldn't have been able to do that… Curiously, I looked down at my wrists to see one handcuff broken, but the other still clinging tightly to my wrist. A wave of emotions washed over me as I flung my arms around his shoulders, as if clinging to him for dear life. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I squealed, glad to be able to stretch my wrists now. Stupid cuffs made them sore.

Chad put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away slightly, looking at me like I was crazy. I frowned at him curiously, earning a smile from him. "You just acted like the old Sonny would've."

For once, it didn't make me frown. After hearing Chad say he wanted the old me back, I actually started trying to be Sonny again. I wasn't even wearing the Mackenzie Falls uniform today! That was like worse than breaking the Ten Commandments in Chad's book. Instead, I was wearing _purple_. A purple shirt, purple finger gloves, purple leggings, purple earrings, purple necklace, purple rings, and I'm even wearing purple underwear! Curse my soft spot for Chad! Curse it I say!

"Well, maybe this stupid Prop House is bringing her out again."

Chad's smile did weird things to me. Stupid teenager stuff. But he wasn't doing anything to really tell me that the kiss yesterday meant anything to him. He'd been smiling a lot lately. It was either smiling or frowning for him, not in between what-so-ever.

Before I could ask him, a familiar voice came from behind me. "Sonny! I need to speak with you!" Marshall said, nervous as always.

I put a fake grin on and turned around to look at him. "Yes, Marshall?"

"Sonny, we need you back on So Random!. The views are dropping without you!" He pleaded.

The snide remark froze on my tongue when I heard what Chad had to say.

"She'll do it! We can share her somehow, can't we?" He asked, not bothering to look at me.

**Tensions Rise.**

Both mine and Marshall's jaws dropped. I blinked several times, not trusting my ears. Did he really just say he was putting me back on So Random!

"Of course we can!" Marshall exclaimed happily, pulling both me and Chad in a hug while I glared daggers at Chad.

'You're _so_ going down for this!' I mouthed at him. He just smiled sheepishly, looking away.

**Mackenzie Falls.**


	6. IMPORTANT NOTE

So I'm back, and I decided to start rewriting some of my old fics. I will be rewriting them on a new account (Username is Thistle Anne Rose).

**- **ღ -

**The FanFictions I will be continuing:**

_I Hate Everything About You_

Merlin – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Camelot is a place where magic isn't illegal, but it isn't liked… Sorta like how homosexuals are treated by some people (which is TOTALLY wrong, by the way!). It's a place where people with magic are treated like scum beneath the "normal people's" shoes. Merlin Emrys, without a family, living on the streets, constantly being beaten half to death by people who pretend he isn't even human, and practically almost killed at every twist and turn, is such a person with magic. Arthur Pendragon, the literally famous boy whose father was one of the best actors in the country, lives with his father and half-sister Morgana, lives in a _huge_ mansion, who's _worshipped_ by his many friends, and is pretty used to seeing how people with magic are treated, is such a normal person. But, in a surprisingly miraculous turn of events, when his limo doesn't show up, he walks into a scene he sometimes wishes he could've stopped sooner. Taking a wrong turn into an alley, he sees a circle of people surrounding a figure. Of course, he _knows_ he should just walk away, but for some reason, he finds himself fighting back against the circle of people. And for some reason he just couldn't leave the pale, broken, magic-user in the alley to die… So Merlin unknowingly becomes Arthur's newest charity case.

**- **ღ -

_Damned by Love_

Night World Series – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Thistle Anne Rose is the average-every-day demon. She's got the fangs, the wings, and the attitude. She's an assassin for Hunter, killing Daybreakers day by day. But when she meets Drew, the one thing she promised she'd never do haunts her thoughts: Love.

**- **ღ -

**Two New Stories I'm Starting**

_The Apprentice's Heart_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Dumbledore, excited at the knowledge he'd have a chance to bring his biggest mistake to justice, missed half the Prophecy. The half that _would've_ informed him that the son of James and Lily Potter would be kidnapped by the Dark Lord and raised to take the throne next to him when he reached the age of eleven. The search is on for the missing Harry James Potter, while the boy himself is being raised by the Malfoy's – Tom Marvolo Riddle being too busy getting ready to take over the world. It took eight years to bring about the downfall of Dumbledore and the Side of Light, leaving Riddle two years to train his son – now named Harry Marvolo Riddle – and pass a few laws, essentially making life for Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors a hell-of-a-lot harder, even in Hogwarts. Of course, Harry's meant to stop it eventually, but it's up to Draco Malfoy to choose. In the end, as the prophecy said, Draco chooses whether or not Harry becomes the Savior or the Dark Lord's heir. Love or Lies? Truth or Betrayal? Darkness or Light?

**- **ღ -

_Wings of the Eagles_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Hogwarts is attacked, Dumbledore killed. Now, it's up to Harry, who Dumbledore named as the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix, to save both Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Draco Malfoy, who's turned his back on Voldemort, along with his father, Lucius, starts an odd friendship with Harry. Battles are fought, people lost, love forms, and guilt rises. And in the end, maybe love just won't be enough….

**- **ღ -

It will take me a while to rewrite the old fanfictions, and I plan on having at least five chapters for each before actually posting the story. Here's the link to my new profile:

http: / www .fanfiction. net /u /3076490/

~ Vivre Rire Amour ~

~ Live Laugh Love ~


End file.
